Twin Shot 3: Summer and Winter
Twin Shot 3: Summer and Winter is a game in the Twin Shot series. (NOTE: This has nothing to do with Twin Shot 3) It is, like the Twin Shot games, a platformer. Twin Shot 3 has lots of cameos. Story After the events in Twin Shot 2, after the demons from below have been put into order and have no longer become a threat, the demons rebel against the past heros. During this time, they assemble all demons into an organized army to hold off the creatures of above, including the heros. While this is going on, some of the demons attempt to resurrect King Cloud, which they successfully do so. At this point, the demon army has become overwhelming, and they have stricken harsh weather conditions (hot Summers and frigid Winters), along with invading the surface world. The heros have callen apon two younger heros, called Tiny and Chilly. They are the only ones who can survive the weather, so they agree to go on the journey. Summerland Level 10 BossEdit The first boss is a giant Mouth Dark Thing chained to a pillar (Picture a chain chomp's form) that barks and tries to jump at you. Well that's the first form. After you hit him once, he grows a hand (From the Cookie level on Pixel Pop) that he uses to throw Enemy 585 barrels at you. (This is a game with lots of cameos.) After you hit him again, he grows the Giant's hand, which is used to throw Sandwitch Ingreadiants at you. When you hit him another time, he's done for. Level 20 BossEdit The second boss is King Cloud, in a Thumper. He uses it like you do in Rubble Trouble. His second form is in a Pachinko, where he is at the top of the screen, trying to hurl Pachinkos at you. You can't get him from the top of the screen, but there is a statue of Lockehorn running through the screen. If you can lure the pachinko to hit the statue, it will bounce off onto King Cloud. His third form is ontop of a Mecha Saur, with a controller. Hit him, boom! He escapes. Winterland Level 30 BossEdit The third boss is a Dark Thing who has stole the Nordic clan leader's mallet. He jumps across the screen, trying to whack you with it. After you hit him once, he turns into the Berserker Dark Thing. He has gained the ability to slam his mallet and shake the screen. His third form is still Berserker, but his mallet has turned into that Knife Ship from Bullethead on a stick. (He is still holding it.) When you kill him, the clan leader comes back and takes the mallet. He thanks Chilly and Tiny. Level 40 BossEdit TCG and Chilly are building a snowman, when suddenly it melts. The Flying Fire Monster comes onto the screen. The Horned Bats from Frost Bite 2 circle around him, and you attack him like the final boss battle in Frost Bite 2 and Twin Shot 2 combined. After you hit him enough, he reveals to be the Giant Ape on fire. He falls onto the ground and runs across the screen. You hit him again and the fire goes away, and hit him again he's toast. King Cloud's Evil Underground Lair Level 50 Final BossEdit Yep. King Cloud in his cloud. Same attacks as Twin Shot 2, only slightly harder. I hope you enjoyed my idea for Twin Shot 3! MochiGames Shop The player can buy other angels and another pack. The pack has Springland, Falland, and The Evil Divide. Springland Falland The Evil Divide Category:TinyCastleGuy